Vehicle lamps such as a head lamp and a tail lamp has a lamp space formed by a lens and a housing. A light source such as an LED light bulb is disposed in the lamp space. In the lamp space, condensation may occur and cause fogging of the lens. This is one of the problems of vehicle lamps. In order to prevent condensation, it is effective to form a completely enclosed lamp space. However, since plastic materials that form the lens and the housing are hygroscopic, it is essentially impossible to form a completely enclosed lamp space. In addition, once a completely enclosed lamp space is formed, moisture penetrating into the lamp space cannot be allowed to escape to the outside. In view of this, conventional vehicle lamps are provided with a vent member to prevent fogging of a lens (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The vent member prevents entry of foreign substances such as rainwater and dust into the lamp space and allows movement of gases such as water vapor between the lamp space and the outside space. The vent member also prevents the pressure in the lamp space from increasing with temperature changes.